Pups Help Acme (Time Version)
Pups Help Acme (Time Version) Written by: Hornean Based on the idea by: Rockydog13 Note: I decided to make a fan fiction that is based on the fan fiction by Rockydog13 Characters *The original Paw Patrol *Katie *Ace Sorensen Special Guests *The Chief (Lynne Thigpen) *Kevin Shinick *The Engine Crew (John, Alaine, Owen) Summary The pups are watching TV when Ryder gets a call from the chief. She says the show Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego is coming to do a episode in Adventure Bay. Hearing of the Paw Patrol, she wondered if they would do a special celebrity team edition with three local kids. Where the winning time pilot gets a multimedia computer system, the pup would get the total of all three scores in the first round to give to charity. Agreeing, he and the Chief hold tests with 7 of the pups, the three chosen are randomly paired up with three local kids and prepare for the show but one question remains. Will the winning team catch Carmen Sandiego on this historical mission? Story (It was a calm summer day in Adventure bay, at the lookout, the pups were all watching Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? As the show ends, it all begns.) Rubble: Ohh! That was close! Marshall: She needed 6, right? Zuma: Yes, she only got through 5 and it was close. Rocky: Yep. 5 portals in 90 seconds on the trail of time is pretty good if she hadn't run in the wrong direction and missing the last portal! Skye: Has anyone ever caught this Carmen woman? Chase: Not for a while. Zuma: Well I am going to be the first pup to do it! Marshall: No, I am! Everest: No me! Chase: OK, OK, calm down, you have to play the game first to catch her. Skye: Yeah, you cannot trap her if you do not play. Rubble: They don't let dogs play. Only people. Rocky: I guess it is not to be. (At that moment, a call came in.) Ryder: Hello. Ryder here. Lynne: Hello Ryder, this is Lynne Thigpen. I was wondering if you and the Paw Patrol could help me? Ryder: Whoa! The Chief?! How can we help? Lynne: We are coming to Adventure Bay to help set up a show and hearing of your pups, maybe they could help as special celebrity guests. Ryder: (Gasps) Really?! Lynne: Yes, I will meet you at the lookout tomorrow to go over the rules and game play and then decide which three of the eight pups will go on. Ryder: Actually, 3 of 7 Lynne. Tracker is at the jungle with Carlos. Lynne: OK then, see you then? Ryder: See you! (The next day came by quickly and Lynne came.) Ryder: Hello Lynne, nice to meet you. These are the seven pups. (Going left to right.) This is Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and Everest. All pups: Hello! Lynne: Nice to meet you all, now the tests will test your history skills, your agility, and the ability to work with others, I already found the three human time pilots for our next episode, but who plays with them is still to be determined, are you ready? All: Yes! Lynne: Let's begin! (After much testing, the pups were anxious to find out who was going on when Lynne returned from the lookout.) Lynne: You all did very well! I wish all of you could do it but we only need 3. On 3 of your beds, there is a package, it will have your uniform for the show, the three with them meet me back here and we will determine who your partner is. (With that. all seven pups ran in and with squeals of happiness, Chase, Skye, and Everest were the lucky pups and they ran back to Lynne with the packages in their mouths. '') Lynne: Well done Chase, Skye, and Everest, now here are your teammates. Number 1 Ryder, Number 2 Ace Sorensen, and Number 3 Katie. On these three balls are the numbers 1-3. Each corresponds with one player. Pick it and it will determine your partner. (''They all pick a ball the teams were and Chase/Ryder, Skye/Ace, and Everest/Katie.) Lynne; Now, I want you three to meet up with your teammates and prepare, the case you will go on begins in 4 days. Good luck! (That afternoon, the three pups packed up and were on their way for 3 days of studying and teaming up with their teammates. The days flew by quick and before anyone knew, it was the day of the contest. The pups packed their ACME time pilot uniforms in their trucks and were off to the TV Studio. All 3 kids and 3 pups were very nervous when they saw the set. They were read the rules of the game and soon they were preparing for the game. Putting on time pilot uniforms, they waited at the corridor and prepared for the introductions.) Chase: Paws in, good luck on 3. 1. 2. 3. All Pups: Good Luck! (At that moment, the show started with the opening funding.) (Scene switches to the V.I.L.E. Headquarters) Carmen: Blast! Those time pilots always foil my plans. They've been following us wherever we go. Well, that gives me an idea. Soon, their paths will be blocked and history of exploration will be called off. Thanks to yours truly. For this mission, I'll need Jacqueline Hyde. (Carmen presses the button and Jacqueline Hyde appears) Jacqueline Hyde: (with a sweet and innocent voice) Thanks for bringing me here, Carmen. Carmen: Hmm. You're welcome. I'm sending you through the time port to Spain in the 1490s. There's something very special I want you to steal. Jacqueline Hyde: (pleading) But stealing means doing something bad. (switches to Hyde and yelling with a modulated voice) WHICH IS WHAT I LIKE TO DO! Carmen: Good. This infobeam will give you all the details, now get going. (Jacqueline Hyde went into the port as Carmen pressed buttons and Jacqueline Hyde vanishes from the port) (Scene switches to the Chief's office) Lynne: Time pilots! Jacqueline Hyde just stole something from the past. You got 28 minutes to get it back or history will change forever. Initiate Chronoskimmer launch sequence! Boot up the chrono computer! (The engine crew activated the chrono computer) Lynne: Power up the engines! (Engines powered up) Lynne: Extend the temporal sequencer! (Temporal sequencer extended) Lynne: Now get going! (Cue theme song) Engine Crew: (singing) We're on the case and we're chasing her through history. Chrono Skimmer. Engine's hot. VILE Villains' evil plot. Our brave squadron leader will help us defeat her and bring back the loot to its rightful place in time. Tell me where in time is Carmen Sandiego? Stop her crime, and solve this mystery. Tell me where in time is Carmen Sandiego? We're on the case and we're chasing her through history. Lynne: And here's the time pilot squadron leader, Kevin Shinick! (Kevin enters the bridge) Kevin: Hey, welcome aboard, everybody. Just hang on tight, cause we got a great big mission but very little time. So let's meet today's teams of time pilots starting with Ryder and Chase. (Ryder and Chase enters the bridge) Kevin: Ryder and Chase, nice to see you. All right. And Ace Sorensen and Skye. (Ace and Skye also enters the bridge) Kevin: Ace and Skye, welcome. Good to have you. And Katie and Everest. (Katie and Everest also enters the bridge) Kevin: Katie and Everest, how are you doing? All right. Welcome aboard, pilots. Just so you know, we depend on fact fuel to power the chronoskimmer and you guys will be generating that fuel with your answers. Now each you is equipped with 100 power points. (The pilots' scoreboards are activated and they displayed 100 on each board) Kevin: Let's check in with the chronoskimmer engine crew, shall we? (Kevin presses a button and the screen shows the engine crew doing a bit of dance to let Kevin know they're ready and Kevin presses the button again) Kevin: All right, they're ready and rarein to go. So let's begin our pursuit of Jacqueline Hyde. Chief, what's our misison profile? (Back at Acme TimeNet Command...) Chief: Squadron, your time target is the 1490s. Destination: Spain. At that time, Queen Isabella (I can't fill in details), when a young explorer (I can't fill in details), he named his ships, the Nino, the Pinta, and the Santa Maria. He and his crew then discovered (I can't fill in details) and his discovery was one of the most talked about for centuries. Or so history told us till now, when Jacqueline Hyde sailed back in time and swiped the ships. (Back at the Chronoskimmer...) Kevin: Thanks for the lowdown, chief. Okay pilots for ten power points, name an explorer whose ships were stolen by Jacqueline Hyde. Is it Leif Ericsson, Ferdinand Magellan, or Christopher Columbus? Remembering the clues we just heard. Spain, 1490s - named his ships, the Nino, the Pinta and the Santa Maria - and discovered the New World. Okay, guys those are the clues. Alright. Ryder and Chase, what did you say? Ryder/Chase: We said Christopher Columbus. Kevin: Okay and Ace and Skye? Ace/Skye: Christopher Columbus. Kevin: And Katie and Everest? Katie/Everest: Christopher Columbus. Kevin: Well you guys did great. The correct answer is Christopher Columbus. Ten points for everybody. And now that we know what Jacqueline Hyde stole, we've got to get them back, and if one of you can retrieve that loot and capture Carmen Sandiego, you will win a complete multimedia computer system. So let's go get them back. Engine room, let's warp to the time of the crime. (Kevin pressed the button to show the engine crew powering up the engine) (The chronoskimmer enters the time warp and warps to the time of the crime) (Back at the bridge...) Kevin: Okay, pilots. We made it back to the 1490s, and so far we've... (Suddenly, an alarm blares. Kevin turns around.) Kevin: Uh-oh, we've got a problem. That last warp depleted our fact fuel. We need to refuel it with a data boost. All right, time pilots, I'll give you a name. Your job: buzz in and tell me whether I've named a real person or a fictional character. If you're right, you get five power points. And if you're wrong, you lose five, okay? Remember, "Real Person" or "Fictional Character". Here we go. "Davy Crockett". (Ryder and Chase buzzes in) Kevin: Going to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: Real person? Kevin: Yes, he is a real person. He's a frontiersman who served under Andrew Jackson in the War of 1812. "Indiana Jones". (Ryder and Chase buzzes in) Kevin: Going again to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: Fictional character? Kevin: Yes, he is a ficitonal character. He's a fictional archaeologist created by George Lucas. "John Wilkes Booth". (Ace and Skye buzzes in) Kevin: Going to Ace and Skye. Ace/Skye: Fictional character? Kevin: Actually, he's a real person. He's an actor who assassinated Abraham Lincoln in 1865. "Narcissus". (Katie and Everest buzz in) Kevin: Going to Katie and Everest. Katie/Everest: Fictional character? Kevin: Yes. A Greek mythology character who fell in love with his own image. "Charles Lindburgh". (Ace and Skye buzzes in) Kevin: Going to Ace and Skye. Ace/Skye: Real person? Kevin: Yes, he is. He's an aviator who flew his plane across the Atlantic Ocean. Great job, guys. You have replenished our fact fuel. Let's see how well we did. Ryder and Chase has 120 power points, Ace and Skye has 110, and Katie and Everest has 115. All right. Very good. And, just a reminder all our fact fuel is verified by Encyclopedia Brittancia. Now let's continue our mission here in the 1490s. The question is, where in time has Jacqueline Hyde has taken Columbus' ships? (Then he heard beeping) Kevin: Wait a second, guys. Hey! We're picking up a transmission from the trans-time signal monitor. Let me see. It's Jacqueline Hyde reporting to Carmen. Watch the viewscreen. (Kevin pressed the button and they watched Jacqueline Hyde reporting to Carmen that she's in England in 1581. And whilst switching personalities back and forth, she told Carmen that Captain Francis Drake completed his four-year circumnavigation and haven't died during the journey, and for his accomplishments, he was knighted by an English monarch whose name that Jacquline didn't mention before she teleported away. Kevin pushes the button and the view-screen goes back to the main logo.) Kevin: (annoyed) Man, one side is nice, but her other side is very nasty. Okay, pilots. Where in time is Jacqueline Hyde? Tell me the name of the English monarch that she left out? Is it Queen Mary I, Queen Elizabeth I, or King James I. Remembering the clues we just heard. England, 1581 - Captain Francis Drake returned from his four-year circumnavigation without dying - and knighted for his accomplishment. All right, guys. Those are the clues. All right, all locked in. Ryder and Chase, what did you say? Ryder/Chase: "Queen Elizabeth I". Kevin: All right, and Ace and Skye? Ace/Skye: "Queen Elizabeth I". Kevin: Same thing. And Katie and Everest? Katie/Everest: "Queen Elizabeth I". Kevin: You guys are a smart group. The correct answer is Queen Elizabeth I. Ten points for everybody. You know, pilots, Drake isn't the first person the attempt a circumnavigation. Ferdinand Magellan's circumnavigation attempt was completed in 1522. But Magellan was killed in the Battle of Mactan in 1521, and Juan Sebastián Elcano took over and finished the job. But there might be no travelling around the world if we don't get the loot back. So engine room, let's warp to 1581. (Kevin pushes the button and the view-screen shows the engine room) (The chronoskimmer arrives at 1581) Kevin: Great pilots, we followed Jacqueline Hyde to 1581. But I think she knows we're onto her. She's about to do some globe hopping in the 1580's. So it's time for Global Pursuit. Grab your controls. Watch the globe on your screen and buzz in when you think you know the answer. If you're right, you'll get five power points. And if you're wrong, you'll lose five, okay? Remember we're in 1580's. And here we go. Jacqueline Hyde's at a state where Arthur Barlowe settled in. (Ryder and Chase buzzes in) Kevin: Going to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: We choose North Carolina. Kevin: And you chose the correct answer. Then she arrived at a country where the oldest operating amusement park opened. (Ryder and Chase buzzes in) Kevin: Going again to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: Denmark? Kevin: Yes. It is Denmark. Next, she traveled to an English colony where Queen Elizabeth's cousin Mary was executed after being implicated for the plot to murder her. (Ace and Skye buzzes in) Kevin: Going to Ace and Skye. Ace/Skye: Scotland? Kevin: Actually, it's Northamptonshire. It's all right. Early on in the mission. Next, she went to a place where William Shakespeare married Anne Hathaway. (Katie and Everest buzzes in) Kevin: Going to Katie and Everest. Katie/Everest: Stratford-upon-Avon? Kevin: Correct. Finally, she flew to the country where Ivan the Terrible dies. (Ryder and Chase buzzes in) Kevin: Going to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: Russia? Kevin: Yes, Russia it is. Very good round, guys. Let's see how well we did. Ryder and Chase has 145 power points, Ace and Skye has 115, and Katie and Everest has 130. That's the good news. But the bad news is, Jacqueline Hyde has skipped out of Russia before we even got there and we've gotta catch her. (The Cluefinder alarm blares) Kevin: Hey, guys! We're in luck! It's the Cluefinder! It's locked onto someone in the future. Let's bring 'em on board and see if they can help us. (Kevin pushes a button and the door to the Cluefinder hatch opens to reveal Sacajawea. She tells Kevin came from the Shoshone tribe encounted by two explorers in the 1800s who came from the Louisiana territory. She told Kevin she helped the explorers reach the Pacific Ocean along the river.) Sacajawea: Well, I've gotta go, Kevin. It's time for me to return to my village. Bye. (She returns to the Cluefinder hatch) Kevin: Bye-bye, Sacajawea. Okay pilots, name the two explorers at a decade where Jacqueline Hyde is taking Columbus's ships. Is it Lewis and Clark, Vasco and Paulo, or Martin and Vincente? Remembering the clues we just heard. The 1800s - the Louisiana Territory - and received help from Sacajawea. Okay, pilots. those are the clues. Alright. Ryder and Chase, what did you say, fellas? Ryder/Chase: We said "Lewis and Clark". Kevin: Okay, and Ace and Skye? Ace/Skye: "Lewis and Clark". Kevin: And Katie and Everest? Katie and Everest: "Lewis and Clark". Kevin: That's amazing, guys. The correct answer is "Lewis & Clark". Ten points for everybody. You know, pilots, Sacajawea had reunited with her long-lost brother during the expedition. But the reunion might not be able to happen if we don't get the loot back, so let's warp to the 1800s. (The chronoskimmer arrives at the 1800s, where Jacqueline Hyde was waiting) Jacqueline Hyde: (as Hyde) HEY TIME PILOTS, CATCH! (She throws an electric orb at the chronoskimmer short-circuiting it. She cackles and teleports away) (At the bridge...) [Danger alarm] (the room is shaking) Kevin: Pilots, we made it to the 1800s, but Jacqueline Hyde just neutralized our fact fuel! It's time for another Data Boost! All right, pilots. I'll name an explorer. It's your job to buzz in and tell me if that person is a maritime explorer, an explorer who travels above the water or an undersea explorer, an explorer who travels underwater. If you're right, you get five power points. And if you're wrong, you lose five, okay? Alright, maritime explorer and undersea explorer are the answers and here we go. "Robert Marx". (Ryder and Chase buzzes in) Kevin: Going to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: Undersea explorer? Kevin: Yes he is an undersea explorer. He has work for sunken treasures and shipwrecks. "Vasco de Gama". (Katie and Everest buzzes in) Kevin: Going to Katie and Everest. Katie/Everest: Maritime explorer? Kevin: Yes. He is. "Rachel Carson". (Ryder and Chase buzzes in) Kevin: Going back to Ryder/Chase. Ryder/Chase: Undersea explorer? Kevin: Yes. She is. "James Cook". (Ryder and Chase buzzes in) Kevin: Going again to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: Maritime explorer? Kevin: Yes he is. "Jack Sheppard". (Ace and Skye buzzes in) Kevin: Going this time to Ace and Skye. Ace/Skye: Maritime explorer? Kevin: Actually, he's an undersea explorer. Very good round, guys. Let's see how well we did. Ryder and Chase has 170 power points, Ace and Skye has 120, and Katie and Everest has 145. Great job, guys. You have replenished our fact fuel. And that means, we're ready for time travel from the 1800s, except that...we're out of clues. This is not good guys. We're in a bad situation. Just, don't panic. I know someone who can help. (Kevin presses a button and the screen shows the chief in her office) Kevin: Chief, we need help from Omnicia. Lynne: Are you sure, Kevin? You may not have enough power. Kevin: (scoffs) Chief, we have got to risk it. Lynne: All right. (pulls up a briefcase which is cuffed to her left wrist) I'll input the enabling codes. (She opens the briefcase then types in the codes) (In the engine room, Omnicia appears) Omnicia: Pilots, I'm at the year when Sir Edmund Hillary reached the summit of Mount Everest, the tallest mountain in the world. Mount Everest is on the range of the Himalayas that crosses the border between Nepal and China. But Hillary didn't do it alone. He tagged along with a Nepalese mountaineer named Tenzing Norgay. Their accomplishment was in the same year that Eisenhower became President and the Korean War had ended with a stalemate and the Korean countries remain separated. (She then fades out and Kevin pushes the button and the view-screen goes back to the main logo) Kevin: Well it's a good thing she's on our side. Pilots, tell me where in time is Jacqueline Hyde. Is it 1933, 1953, or 1973? Remembering the clues we just heard. Sir Edmund Hillary climbs Mount Everest - Eisenhower becomes president - and the Korean War ended in a stalemate. Alright, guys. Those are the clues. Alright, everyone's locked in. Ryder and Chase, what did you say? Ryder/Chase: We said 1953. Kevin: Alright and Ace and Skye? Ace/Skye: 1953. Kevin: And Katie and Everest? Katie/Everest: 1953. Kevin: You guys did it again. The correct answer is 1953. Ten points for everybody. You know pilots, Hillary withdrew from joining the air forces in WWII. Alright, we've got more work to do, but we've got to make one final leap forward in time and that means an Ultimate Data Boost. Guys at an Ultimate Data Boost, each correct answer gives you ten power points. But if you're wrong, you'll lose ten. Alright, let's see how we're doing. At this point, Ryder and Chase has 180 power points, Ace and Skye are at 130, and Katie and Everest are at 155. So this is a good opportunity for anybody to rack up some points to see who goes on to complete this mission. Alright pilots, I'll name a famous person. It's your job to buzz in and tell me "Yes" if that person is an explorer or "No" if it is not. Now, again, if you're right, you get ten power points, and if you're wrong, you lose ten, okay? "Yes" or "No" are the answers and here we go. "Henry Morgan". (Ryder and Chase buzzes in) Kevin: Going to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: "No"? Kevin: No, he is not. Very nice. Morgan is actually a privateer and a pirate. "Jacques Cartier". (Ryder and Chase buzzes in again) Kevin: Going again to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: "Yes"? Kevin: Yes, he is. He explored the St. Lawrence River. "Michael Jordan". (Ryder and Chase buzzes in again) Kevin: Going to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: "No". Kevin: No, I don't think so. He was a professional basketball player and won six NBA titles. "Leif Ericson". (Ryder and Chase buzzes in again) Kevin: Going again to Ryder and Chase. Ryder: "Yes"? Kevin: Yes, he is. "John F. Kennedy". (Ryder and Chase buzzes in again) Kevin: Going again to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: "No"? Kevin: Correct. He was the U.S. President before his assassination in 1963. "Daniel Boone". (Ryder and Chase buzzes in again) Kevin: Going again to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: "Yes"? Kevin: Yes, he is. He explored and settled the frontier of Kentucky. "Marco Polo". (Katie and Everest buzzes in) Kevin: Going this time to Katie and Everest. Katie/Everest: "Yes"? Kevin: Yes, he is. He traveled around Southeast Asia including China and Indonesia. "Yuri Gagarin". (Katie and Everest buzzes in again) Kevin: Going again to Katie and Everest. Katie/Everest: "Yes"? Kevin: Yes, he is. He was the first human to orbit in outer space. Finally, "John Cabot". (Ace and Skye buzzes in) Kevin: Going this time to Ace and Skye. Ace/Skye: "Yes"? Kevin: Yes, he is. Very nice round, guys. Let's see what happened. Right now, Ryder and Chase has 240 power points. Ace and Skye are at 140. And Katie and Everest has 175 power points. Which means that Ryder and Chase, and Katie and Everest are moving on to the next phase of this mission. But Ace and Skye, you did very well, today. Give me a five, guys. Alright. Now the chief is here to express our appreciation. Lynne: Jacqueline Hyde may have a split personality. But there's just one way to describe your work today, superb. That deserves a special commendation like this ACME TimeNet Mission Pack. It includes a deluxe Brittanica World Atlas, the official Carmen T-Shirt, the Chronoskimmer cap with you-know-who's picture in front, a wearing time watch, and to keep you ready for future missions, the Carmen Sandiego CD-ROM library and board games. They're the best way I know to sharpen the time pilots' navigating skills. We here at ACME TimeNet salute you. (Back at the bridge...) Kevin: All right, Squadron, we've sent Ace and Skye back to TimeNet Command while we stay on board here and complete this mission. You guys, ready?. Chase: (does a salute pose while others nod) Yes, sir, Kevin, sir. Kevin: Alright. I like the sound of that. Chief, we're ready. Lynne: (though view-screen) Time pilots, the history of exploration is at stake. Get to Nepal in 1953 and set sail on Columbus' ships. Kevin, you're in command. Kevin: Aye aye, chief. Time pilots, full speed ahead to 1953. (The chronoskimmer zooms through the time warp in full speed and spots Jacqueline Hyde holding the loot orb) Kevin: Look! Jacqueline Hyde's got the ships of Columbus in a cybersphere. Activate the loot tractor beam! (The tractor beam grabs the loot from Jacqueline Hyde) Jacqueline Hyde: (as Hyde) SEE YA, TIME PILOTS! I'M NOT DONE YET! (teleports away) (The loot is brought on board) Kevin: Well, Jacqueline Hyde gave us a slip again, but we've gotten back Christopher Columbus' ships and have them safely on board. Congratulations, guys. You've completed mission objective #1. Plus, you are now one step closer to the multimedia computer system. But before we continue chasing Jacqueline Hyde, we got to return the loot to the 1490s. So let's check in with the chief to get our flight plan. Chief! (At Acme TimeNet Command) Lynne: Time pilots, you must navigate the chronoskimmer through eight events from the history of exploration, starting at the most recent event and finishing at the least recent event. The time pilot who does that goes on to chase Carmen and Jacqueline Hyde along the trail of time. Here are the events on your flight plan. Sacajawea helps Lewis and Clark on their expedition to the Pacific Ocean. Ferdinand Magellan dies before the rest of the crew finished the circumnavigation. David Livingstone discovers Victoria Falls in Zambia. Christopher Columbus sails to the New World. Sir Edmund Hillary climbs Mount Everest in Nepal. Neil Armstrong became the first man to walk on the moon. Vasco Núñez de Balboa crossed the Isthmus of Panama. Queen Elizabeth knighted Francis Drake for successfully completing his circumnavigation. That's your briefing, time pilots. Good luck on your journey. (Back at the chronoskimmer...) Kevin: Thanks, chief. Alright, Ryder and Chase you have the highest score. You are the choice of going first or second. Ryder/Chase: We'll go first. Kevin: Alright, Ryder and Chase. I want you to navigate the chronoskimmer back through time from the most recent event to the least recent event starting by picking the most recent event on the board. You may begin. Ryder/Chase: Hillary Climbs Mount Everest. (Boing sound effect) Kevin: Alright, over to Katie and Everest. Katie/Everest: Livingstone discovers Victoria Falls. (Boing sound effect) Kevin: Alright, going back to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: Armstrong Walks On Moon. Kevin: Yes, you steered us to 1969. Keep going. Ryder/Chase: Hillary Climbs Mount Everest. Kevin: Correct, 1953. Ryder/Chase: Uh, Livingstone discovers Victoria Falls. Kevin: Yes, you've gotten us to 1855. He named it after the then-longest reigning British monarch, Queen Victoria. Keep going. Ryder/Chase: Sacajawea helps Lewis and Clark. Kevin: Yes, 1800's. Ryder/Chase: Balboa crossed the Panama Isthmus. (Boing sound effect) Kevin: Alright, back to you Katie and Everest. Katie/Everest: Armstrong Walks On Moon. Kevin: Yes, 1969. Katie/Everest: Hillary Climbs Mount Everest. Kevin: Correct, 1953. Katie/Everest: Livingstone discovers Victoria Falls. Kevin: Correct, 1855. Katie/Everest: Sacajawea helps Lewis and Clark. Kevin: Yes, 1800's. Katie/Everest: Uh, Francis Drake's Knighthood. Kevin: You've gotten us to 1581. Katie/Everest: Balboa crossed the Panama Isthmus. (Boing sound effect) Kevin: Alright going back to Ryder and Chase. Ryder/Chase: Armstrong Walks On Moon. Kevin: Correct, 1969. Ryder/Chase: Hillary Climbs Mount Everest. Kevin: Yes, 1953. Ryder/Chase: Livingstone discovers Victoria Falls. Kevin: Correct, 1855. Ryder/Chase: Sacajawea helps Lewis and Clark. Kevin: Yes, 1800's. Ryder/Chase: Francis Drake's Knighthood. Kevin: Correct, 1581. Ryder/Chase: Magellan Dies During Circumnavigation. Kevin: Yes, 1521. Ryder/Chase: Balboa crossed the Panama Isthmus. Kevin: Correct, 1513. Ryder/Chase: Columbus Sails To New World. Kevin: Yes! Ryder and Chase, you saved history! Congratulations! And Katie and Everest you did a great job, too, helping us getting here. You all did very well. But we're not done here. Ryder and Chase, you and I are going to move on in just a moment. But Katie and Everest, you've both been good pilots and we have another mission for you and the chief is here to tell you all about it. (At Acme TimeNet Command...) Lynne: You've done an outstanding job on today's mission. And as one of our best time pilots, you'll need the most up-to-date equipment. So, I'm issuing you a terrific TimeNet mission pack, and this great portable CD player, featuring a flexible 4-way power supply, a polycarbonate body, a mash 1-bit d/a conversion system, and kick-in sound. From all of us here at ACME TimeNet, congratulations. (Back at the chronoskimmer...) Kevin: All right, Ryder and Chase, you navigated us back to the 1490s and returned Columbus' ships. Right now, Katie and Everest are piloting the chronoskimmer back to the present. But Ryder and Chase, Jacqueline Hyde and Carmen are still out there. We've got more to do. Shall we go get 'em? Ryder/Chase: Sure. Kevin: Alright, good. So it's time for us to exit the chronoskimmer and head for the trail of time. Chief, is that a go? Lynne: I'm inputing the transportal departure codes, Kevin. Prepare to exit the chronoskimmer. (Kevin, Ryder and Chase are in the hatch) Kevin: We're ready, chief! Look out, Carmen. We're on our way! (Kevin pulls the lever and he, Ryder and Chase disappears through a cloud of steam) Engine Crew: (singing) We're on the case and we're chasing her through history. Chrono Skimmer. Engine's hot. VILE Villains' evil plot. Our brave squadron leader will help us defeat her and bring back the loot to its rightful place in time. Tell me where in time is Carmen Sandiego? Stop her crime, and solve this mystery. Tell me where in time is Carmen Sandiego? We're on the case... VILE Henchmen: (singing) ...and they're chasing us through history. (At the Trail of Time...) Kevin: Hey, Ryder and Chase, we've made it to the trail of time! Your job is to track down Carmen and Jacqueline Hyde. But you won't be working alone. The engine crew will guide you through six time portals moving from the past to the 20th century. (As Kevin explains, John heads for one of the portals to demonstrate) Here's what you do. Run to each portal, hit the button, and Carmen will try and stump you with a history question. Listen to it very carefully and Chase you shout out the answer. If you're right, the gate opens automatically and you run through, looking for the engine crew to guide you to the next portal. If you're wrong, Ryder, you gotta to work the device to open the gate like John is showing us now. Along the trail of time, you'll capture Jacqueline Hyde. And if you make it through all six portals before time runs out, you'll energize this capture crystal and trap Carmen and win the big multimedia computer system. Worth playing for? Ryder/Chase: Yes! Kevin: Alright, each question is six seconds long. You got 90 seconds. Ready, set, go, Ryder and Chase, go! Follow the engine crew to the first portal! (Ryder and Chase arrives at the first portal) Carmen: It's 1003, who became the first European to land in North America? Leif Ericsson or James Cook? Chase: Leif Ericsson. (Ding sound effect) Kevin: Alright, Ryder and Chase. Keep going to the second portal! (Ryder and Chase arrives at the second portal) Carmen: It's the late 1570's, who became the first person to circumnavigate around the world and return home alive? Magellan or Drake? Chase: Drake. (Ding sound effect) Kevin: Alright, you've captured Jacqueline Hyde, congratulations. (Ryder and Chase arrives at the third portal) Ryder: It's the 1800's, who helped Lewis and Clark reach their destination on their expedition? Thomas Jefferson or Sacajawea? Chase: Sacajawea. (Ding sound effect) Kevin: Keep up the good work. (Ryder and Chase arrives at the fourth portal) Carmen: It's the early 1910s, which pole did Norweigen explorer Roald Amundsen discover? North or South? Chase: North. (Buzz-buzz sound effect) Kevin: Alright, turn the crank to open the gate, Ryder. (Ryder begins turning the wheel.) Kevin: That's it. Keep turning. Faster! Faster! You're almost there! Keep turning! (Ding sound effect) Kevin: Way to go, you got two more to go with 33 seconds left. (Ryder and Chase arrives at the fifth portal) Carmen: It's 1953, what is the world's highest mountain that Sir Edmund Hillary climbed? Mount Everest or Mount Fuji? Chase: Mount Everest. (Ding sound effect) Kevin: Alright, Ryder and Chase. One more to go. (Ryder and Chase arrives at the last portal) Carmen: It's 1969, who was the first person ever to step on the moon? Neil Armstrong or Buzz Aldrin? Chase: Neil Armstrong. (Ding sound effect) Kevin: Yes! Ryder and Chase, you've made it through the trail of time! Congratulations, fellas. You've energized the capture crystal. Now take it, Ryder, then pass it to Chase, and place it in the chrono lock chamber to capture Carmen Sandiego! (Ryder passes the capture crystal to Chase who places it into the chamber) (Carmen Sandiego is captured) Kevin: All right, Ryder and Chase. You've completed every phase of this mission. You've captured Carmen. You've captured Jacqueline Hyde. You returned the loot to its proper place in history. Now the chief is here to tell you what you've won. Chief! (At TimeNet Command...) Lynne: You've done everything we've asked of you today, and earned an A1 mission rating. So, we're giving you a complete multimedia computer system, featuring a 28.8 BPS fast modem, 850 meg EIDE hard drive, and lots of other great initials and numbers. You'll also get a year of Brittanica Online, your interactive source for information. Plus, the Brittanica CD-ROM Encyclopedia, and the 32-volume encyclopedia set, why soon, you'll be the most knowledgable figures in history! Time pilots, I salute you! (Back at the trail of time...) Kevin: Ryder, you've won yourself a computer. What do you think about that? Ryder: It's awesome. Kevin: Yeah. I'm really proud of you. And Chase we're translating power points to money. The total number of power points is 240 and we will match that for a donation in your name. Who will it go to? Chase: I'm donating it to Autism Speaks. Kevin: Okay, good choice. But right now we've got to head back to the present and remember at Acme TimeNet, history is our job, Ryder/Chase: ...and the future is yours! (They exit and cue end theme) Engine Crew: (singing) We're on the case and we're chasing her through history. Throttle open, thrusters on, Chrono Skimmer, gets us gone. Pack extra socks, and we'll all beat the clock, from the stone age, the middle age, the space age and back. Tell me where in time is Carmen Sandiego? Stop her crime, and solve this mystery. Tell me where in time is Carmen Sandiego? We're on the case and we're chasing her through history. Nero's fiddle, Lincoln's beard, Newton's apple, disappeared. The finest tea from the Ming Dynasty, and the Nina, the Pinta, the Santa Maria, we've got to get them back. Tell me where in time is Carmen Sandiego? Stop her crime, and solve this mystery. Tell me where in time is Carmen Sandiego? We're on the case and we're chasing her through history. (The engine crew repeats the second verse and chorus as the show comes to end) Gallery Chase - ACME Time Pilot.png|Chase in his Time Pilot uniform Chase - ACME Time Pilot (Trail of Time).png|Chase in his Time Pilot uniform with a helmet in the Trail of Time Category:Specials Category:Crossovers